


[AU] Speed | 生死时速

by Glock17



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, No Robin, Speed Movie AU, 生死时速AU, 电影AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 互不相识四只鸟在哥谭一辆公交车上遭遇了小丑炸弹。





	[AU] Speed | 生死时速

**Author's Note:**

> 我他妈在干嘛（。大概是随机脑洞，因为我真没补漫画所以无可避免有OOC。一个有蝙蝠侠但没有罗宾的AU！哥谭你们懂的。本文又名“罗宾鸟开车故事”“开车夜现场”“真-开车不打诳语”（够

Joker的脸出现在车载电视上时，全车乘客都安静下来，Harley Quinn跟着挤进镜头，笑嘻嘻地宣布这车上装了一个炸弹。

“如果有人中途下车，炸弹就会引爆！”Joker张开双臂，“我还在车速上动了手脚，一旦低于每小时四十英里……”他凑近镜头，涂白的脸和脸上大笑的疤痕在车载小电视的烂屏幕上也十分显眼。“Booooooom.”

Harley跟着笑，整个车厢都回荡着他们俩的笑声。

乘客们互相看了看，大都神色紧张或恐慌。Joker继续补充说明：“我要看看蝙蝠这次如何拯救你们这一群无辜的人，接下来你们的预定路线是——”他看了眼Harley那边方向，可能是台电脑。“晚间高峰时段的哥谭大街！”

司机抓着方向盘满头冷汗，公交路线的下一站的确得经过哥谭最繁华的街道之一，前方的道路上已经逐渐出现越来越多的车辆。傍晚的橙红色夕阳把整个哥谭染得像张电影截图。

“我会一直盯着你们，”Joker哈哈大笑，“好好享受。”

电视上的画面切换回了之前的广告，立刻有两个人从座位里站了起来。

“布鲁德海文警察，Richard Grayson。”Dick从中段的座位两步冲到驾驶座前，对其余座椅里的惊慌市民展示了一下警徽。“我现在就通知哥谭警方——”

“他们赶不及，”Jason一秒截断，“老子对哥谭比你清楚。”他的座位在最后一排，冲过来比Dick慢了两秒。“现在还不到五十迈。”他搡开Dick看了眼仪表盘，四十二英里/每小时。“下来！”一把拽住司机衣领，扯开他的安全带。

“嘿！你干什么？”Dick接住了被他扔出来的司机，这年轻男人额前的一片白发格外显眼，体格也比Dick强壮。

“我经常坐这趟车。”Jason已经把住了方向盘，坐进驾驶座里，“Joker说这车不能减速？前面可能会堵死，闪开！！！”他猛按喇叭，在越聚越多的车流中猛打方向盘，险险擦过对面两辆急刹的小车。“操，红灯！”

“大家抓紧扶手！”Dick把司机安置在第一排空位上，“接下来什么路线？注意车速！”他在Jason旁边抓住了扶手，眼看着Jason惊险地闯过红灯，逼停了一大堆车，幸好没出车祸，被甩在后面还被迫逼停的车都在狂按喇叭抗议。

“我他妈知道，Grayson警官！”Jason刚擦过了一辆对面驶来的小车，“老蝙蝠来得都比哥谭警察快。”

司机给Dick指了接下来的路线图，他们现在正在市中心车辆最多的几条大街上。Jason咒骂了一声，“Grayson前面堵车了！我得绕另一条路，你能联络到哥谭警方疏散人群吗？”

“刚连上，叫我Dick。”Dick按了手机免提。“Grayson.”

“Gordon.”哥谭警长James Gordon的嗓音在通话中清晰可辨，“警车10分钟内赶到你们那边，接下来你们得听警方指挥，在16号街和37号街交叉口左转！”

“你开玩笑？那里一堆摊贩！”Jason擦过几辆惊险避开的车，车身擦过路灯柱，一路在车厢外壳上蹭出的火花让车内乘客惊慌失措地小声尖叫。“抓紧扶手！”Dick差点被甩到车门上，乘客们都紧紧抓着各种扶手。“开稳点！你——”他卡壳了差点还咬到舌头。

“Jason.”Jason喘一口气，分神瞪他一眼。“别他妈管我开车，你们警校都学过拆弹是吧？”

“当然，”Dick手机被他握得发烫，“警长。”

“我们马上到。”Gordon警长说。

“行吧，”Dick深呼吸，伸手抹了一把有点太长的头发，“别老撞路灯和邮筒，Jason，我来找炸弹。”他开始四下查看，先检查了驾驶座周围，接着是车厢内地板，乘客们配合地抬起脚让他检查敲击。

“应该在车底盘。”一个声音说。Dick抬起头，第二排座位里一个十几岁的年轻男孩说，穿着黑色牛仔裤和一件黑色帽子的红色连帽衫，手上抱着个笔记本电脑。他看向Dick的蓝眼睛，在一群紧张的乘客中这孩子十分镇定。“公交车最适合放置炸药的位置是车顶和底盘，如果我猜得没错，应该还有个联动车速仪表盘的装置，可能是手表之类的东西。”

“知道得不少，年轻人？”Dick露出一个大大的笑容，但还是手脚并用检查了一遍车厢地板，倒数第二排的一个看起来不到十五岁的男孩在他过来探查时把两只脚都缩到了椅子上。“别担心。”Dick轻轻拍了拍他的椅面边缘，“警方会解决这炸弹的。”

“如果警方能搞定，哥谭根本就不需要蝙蝠侠。”这孩子抗拒地说，拉起红黄黑配色的运动衫兜帽盖住了脑袋。

Dick只笑了笑，从地板上爬起来，顺手在拉链运动外套上擦了擦手，直接揉了一把小男孩的兜帽，换来了小男孩高声抗议和大力拍开他那只脏手。

“Grayson！Dick！你他妈找到没？！”Jason在前面吼，“警车来了，所有人抓稳！”他转了一个惊险的左转弯，整车乘客都连带着被惯性往右边甩去，Dick撑了把扶手，飞快地冲回驾驶座边，“别说脏话。”他反驳。警车从旁边一条道路上冲了过来，警长Gordon拿着一只扩音喇叭对车内喊话。

“Grayson警官！”Gordon警长说，“蝙蝠侠已经在追踪小丑的信号了！我需要你们向城外开！上高速！”

Jason嘟囔着你以为老子干嘛要抢方向盘老子不正在往人少的方向开吗，一边避让那些无辜车辆，猛打方向盘横冲直撞。  
司机在座位里有点过度呼吸，“这附近没几条能开快车的街道，”他吞咽了一下，紧紧攥着扶手，“今天是周五，车流量最大，超过三十迈都容易擦碰到其他破车——”

“我们不会有事的，好吗？”Dick过来在司机肩上用力地握了握，“车上有没有什么工具？我要撬开地板看看底盘。”

“在那里。”司机指出了工具箱所在的位置。Dick从Jason的驾驶车座下拖出一只毫不起眼的纸箱，在里面找到了一把扳手和螺丝刀。

“操，操，操！”Jason再次猛打方向盘，“抓稳了！”

Dick刚从驾驶座下抬起头就看到前方十字路口慢悠悠开过去的箱型卡车，Jason开得险象环生，右半边车身擦过卡车车厢末尾，一路火花四溅，乘客们互相紧抱着小声啜泣，Dick被这急转冲力给直接搡在了驾驶座椅背上，Jason烦躁地推开差点戳上他脸的扳手。

警车甚至都慢了两拍。在擦过那辆倒霉卡车后，全车人大大松了口气，司机抹了一把脸：“车开得不赖啊伙计。”

“之前玩重型摩托。”Jason头也不回地说。Dick再次站稳，忍不住笑了：“摩托和公交车是两码事。”他也拍了拍Jason的肩膀。

“你他妈是不是该找炸弹了警官？”Jason反驳，他也满头汗水，皮夹克里的黑色T恤领口到胸前都被汗浸湿了。天色正在变暗，路灯已经全都点亮——接下来只会更暗，更影响这车的安全前进难度。

“我动作可比你快得多！”Dick反驳，在Jason那句抱怨还没说完他就跪在了地板上，开始撬车底盘盖子，司机过来帮他撬开了。警车这会儿终于跟了上来，Gordon警长冲他们喊话要求找出炸弹位置，抱着笔记本电脑的男孩从座位上站了起来帮忙沟通。

Dick已经扒在开口边缘探头朝下面看去，“找到了！”他看着那贴在油箱和车底电池旁边的两个炸弹，油电混合动力车让拆弹难度大大增加。“C4！足以把我们炸上天！有一个计时屏幕！上面是我们的车速！”

那男孩一句一句地告诉Gordon警长，警长拿着喇叭问Dick能看清多少。

“卧槽他妈又来！”Jason大吼，猛按喇叭，“有孩子！抓稳！”这回整辆车都向左转了一个巨大的弯几乎贴着商店的砖墙擦过，右边车轮甚至在这过度转弯里悬空了一阵子，放学过马路的孩子们惊慌地跑回了原位。Dick揉着撞到车底开口边缘的肩膀，从洞口下面撤回脑袋：“我需要拆弹设备，还有绳子和几个拖车钩！”

“好。”男孩转头向Gordon警长喊话，警车刚刚跟着险险擦过路牙。

“太危险了！”警长反驳，“你们得先开出城外！”

“那他妈还有八条晚高峰大道！”Jason狂按喇叭，“闪开！”

“哦-哦，”Joker的大脸突然又出现在了车载小电视屏幕上，“我突然想到，只有一辆车可不足以让蝙蝠手忙脚乱。”他揽过Harley，“毕竟哥谭只有一只蝙蝠，还有一大堆没用的警探。”他用手指摸了摸下巴，“所以我在十辆车上都装了炸弹！惊喜！”

“妈的！”Dick猛捶了一下地板。

“小蝙蝠你能及时救几辆车上的人质？”Joker拿起了一个遥控器，“现在我要上调限速了，每小时四十五英里怎么样？”他一下一下戳着按钮，直到那小屏幕上的数字从40变到了45。傍晚的天空暗得很快，周围车辆纷纷打开了车灯，路灯也依次点亮。

“操！”Jason瞄了一眼仪表盘，愤愤地又踩了一次油门。“我尽量维持在四十七八迈！车灯在哪？”司机给他指出了车灯按钮，他把车前灯和车内灯全打开了——左前灯还在之前的擦碰中碎裂全灭。

Gordon警长已经在和其他警员通知排查炸弹，还提醒其余所有公交车或者私家车注意车速以防万一。

“布丁，你总是能抢占先机，”Harley夸奖Joker，手摸着他的紫色西装领口。“蝙蝠一定手忙脚乱。”

“喔，不然我越狱还有什么意思？”Joker搂着她又笑了一会儿，“这一批炸弹的时限是——两个小时，过会儿见，蝙蝠的牺牲者们。”

屏幕又切回了广告，乘客们有的发着抖，有的烦躁不安地咬着指甲，笔电男孩——他已经跟警长交换了名字，自称为Tim——在其他乘客帮助下把警方调来的拆弹装备从车窗递了进来。

“车底躺板得等等，现在太危险了！”Gordon警长喊话，修车用的带轮躺板对这炸弹来说最安全，但现在根本没法塞进在这车流里开得丝毫不稳的公交车。“先开出城！”

“我有办法，”Dick说，“有这些装备就没问题。”

之前被Dick揉过兜帽和脑袋的小男孩气鼓鼓地从后面的座椅里冲到了车厢中部打开的地板洞口前，“有监控！”他低声提醒，挥了挥手里的手机。

Tim马上看向驾驶座那里的反光镜，掏出自己的手机，手机摄像头能看到那种偷拍摄像头的红点闪光，虽然反光镜那里是唯一能藏一个摄像头的地方……不，不在反光镜后面，前窗上方的车顶空间有几个贴得奇奇怪怪还错漏字母的“祝你每日好心情”之类的短句，红点在那剥落字母的洞眼里。“我需要你帮忙。”他对那个小孩说。

小孩瞪了他一眼。Dick已经在身上捆了绳子和装满工具的背心，直接从底盘洞爬了下去。这孩子不情愿地挪了过来，一边帮助Tim把笔电固定在座椅上，以防Jason开得险象环生的车技把电脑给甩出去，一边跪在地板上紧张地看着Dick消失在地板下面。

Tim也半跪在地板上一手抓紧扶手一手在键盘上敲，很快调出了车内监控录像和那个多余的Joker摄像头讯号，“我做一段伪装视频，”他飞快地输入代码，“Joker这个监控是即时摄像，等警官爬上来就能搞定，到时候大家最好在座位上坐一会儿，把伪装视频发过去后我们就能安全离开这辆车。”

“黑客？哥谭的年轻人真没救了。”小孩低声嘟囔。

“我在解决问题。”Tim的电脑屏幕没对着前端监控，在座位上危险地随着车身转弯而滑动。“帮我稳着电脑。”

“我的老天我的上帝我的耶稣，”司机在底盘洞口边和两个男乘客帮忙拽着绳子，“他在玩儿杂技吗？！”

Dick在车底紧紧攀着钢结构底盘的骨架，灵活地整个人贴着底部脏兮兮的电池移动。他把脚踝卡进两侧钢架空隙，警方送来的拖车金属钩都连着绳结，他用两个钩子将自己挂在了车底盘上，将绳结在腰上系紧以减轻摇晃程度，打开小电筒开始检查贴在电池边缘那个炸弹结构。

“伙计！炸弹怎么样？！”司机探头下来问他情况。

“五根线！”Dick卸掉盖板，里面错综复杂的红蓝绿黄紫五根线。“我得剪开看一看！”

Jason再次险险避开晚高峰时期混乱的一组车流，狂怒的喇叭抗议被他远远甩在车后。他回头看了眼围在底盘开口的几个男人，满车惊慌的乘客，抿紧嘴唇敲键盘的Tim和那个一看就叛逆过头的小鬼。“还有五条街，操他的Jason你得挺住。”他抹了一把额头的汗，小声对方向盘说，“兄弟，你今天可担着一车人命。”

警车不时被他们甩在被逼刹停的车辆后面。靠着两个拖车钩和自己的脚踝加平衡感，Dick剪开了几根电线的外皮，发现只有红蓝两色的电线才是真正控制炸弹的引爆线，但绿色的线连着车身后面的油箱，把两个炸弹连在一起。他刚朝司机喊话让他通知Gordon警长，就听到一声巨响和顺着车底突然滚过来的热浪，立刻保护住头脸。

“操！”Jason使劲按着喇叭，这条是哥谭最繁忙的交通要道之一，刚刚另一个方向猛冲过来的一辆公交车起火爆炸，几乎把整辆车连同周围几辆车都给掀上了天，Jason连着打方向盘擦飞了好些车的后视镜才避开那一团巨大的膨胀火球。“他怎么样！Dick还活着吗？！Dick Grayson？！”

Dick呛咳了两声，司机在那一阵热浪可能还有点爆炸余波后再次把头探下去，Dick挥开一些烟雾：“我没事！”他冲司机比划，“就是发型毁了！”

乘客们笑出声，Dick接着拆弹，在Jason混乱的车技中移动钩子挪到了后面的油箱炸弹上。这个炸弹更加复杂，甚至还连着一个小装置，一旦Dick把它拆了，这车就会马上漏油并连通电池打出火花，再一次把这公交车炸上天。

“拉我一把！”Dick对司机说，尽管他足够灵活，但长时间把自己卡在车底盘也消耗了他的体力，司机和其他乘客合力把他拉了上来。Dick爬上来喘了口气，完全没注意自己手上的灰尘油污被随手抹在了他自己乱七八糟的头发上：“两个炸弹连在一起，”他咳出刚刚在车底被迫吸入的烟雾，“必须得两个人下去拆，只要动了其中一个——”

Jason在驾驶座里继续按喇叭驱赶其他车辆，“车上就没第二个体操运动员？”

“显然没有，”Dick回嘴，让其他乘客都回自己座位上去。Tim轻拽了一下他的袖子，让他看自己笔电屏幕上抽取的监控镜头。“Jason，”Dick对驾驶座开口，现在天全黑了，对高速行车十分不利。“我们还在市中心？”

“还有两条大路。”Jason朝后面偏了偏头。Dick让其他人都回自己座位上抓紧扶手，Gordon警长的警车一直紧紧跟随在后面帮他们开路，他按了按Tim的肩膀，Tim和那个兜帽小男孩和他交换了一个眼神，继续对着电脑操作录制视频。

“情况不妙。”Dick回到驾驶座边，一手撑在椅背上看着Jason在晚高峰车流中惊险地擦过数辆轿车，这公交车两侧肯定伤痕累累还各种凹陷。“还用你说！”Jason低低抱怨，“等上了高速应该就能……”他在方向盘下方打了个军用的“撤退”手势。

“我也这么想，”Dick拍了拍他的肩膀，然后手就停在了Jason肩背上，“在这超速飙车结束后，我觉得你能参加个全美飙车大赛之类的什么。”他紧张地看着Jason又避开两辆车但砰地撞飞了一只邮筒。“但愿这些路边标志警方不会让你赔钱。”

“Dickie Bird我警告你，就算在警察这堆人里你也是话多得要命。”Jason没好气地反驳，前方十字路口红灯，他看了眼车速，“看来我得再闯一个红灯了，别太靠近车厢两侧！”他冲后面喊了一声，接连数辆车在十字路口中心被逼停急刹，此起彼伏的刹车声刺得人耳朵疼。乘客们抓着扶手保护头颈，那个小孩——说自己叫Damian——都帮忙护着Tim的笔电让它别摔在地板上，更别提地板上还有一个足以让人摔下去的大洞。

“拆弹小组在路上了！等会儿直接上93号高速！”Gordon警长跟着公交车在后面喊话。Dick冲坐在后面的乘客比了个OK手势，乘客们照样冲Gordon警长比了过去。

“好了，”Jason深呼吸，连着冲过车辆巨多的几条长街让他的头发都被汗水浸透，“最后一条街我们就能上高速了。”

“Timmy，怎么样？”Dick问Tim。

“随时可以，”Tim开了另一个窗口在黑Joker那边的信号位置，“我就快找到他了——”

“小心。”Dick半是警告半是安抚地说，Damian冲他做了个鬼脸，这把Dick逗乐了。

这会儿哥谭主要高峰街道都收到了警方通知，Jason转进最后这条直通城外高速的大路，前面还有两辆开得歪歪扭扭满车擦撞痕迹的公交车已经往高速上猛冲了，大部分私人轿车都别在了路边等他们通过。

“看！蝙蝠侠！”有乘客惊呼。

两辆估计和他们同样倒霉的公交上，有一辆车顶上蹲着一个黑色的影子，在高速行驶中那黑色披风只在路灯下才勉强能辨认出飞扬的样子。

“看来那车的炸弹在车顶。”Jason小声咕哝，跟在那辆公交车后面，眼看着蝙蝠侠扯下了点什么带电火花的东西，那车内的乘客一阵欢呼。“现在就剩我们了。”

Dick捏了捏他的肩膀，“我们能行。”他也小声回应，盯着前面一辆公交车缓缓减速，蝙蝠侠在他们超过去的时候射出了一条钩索，迅速落在了最前面那辆公交车的车顶上，一声沉闷的巨响。

“我看到了，小蝙蝠在拼命拆我的炸弹，”Joker突然再次出现在了小电视屏幕上，Jason和Dick这辆车里的乘客一声都没出，和前面那辆因为蝙蝠侠降临在车顶爆发出一阵欢呼的乘客对比鲜明。“只炸了一辆，两辆车根本没开到启动炸弹的限速——哥谭的晚高峰真让我失望。”Joker揽着Harley，一手摸着她染了红蓝色的长发，Harley像只猫一样享受这触碰。“哥谭这些没用的警察只拆了两个炸弹，小蝙蝠一个人拆掉了三个——哦不，马上就是四个炸弹！”他举起另一只手，“蝙蝠拯救你们一向是按战场救助原则——先救最近的，先救能救的，我一点儿也不意外。”

Harley为他端了一杯红酒，Joker端着酒杯喝了一口继续说下去，“五辆车装了车底炸弹，五辆装在车顶。”他凑近了镜头，“看来我就剩你们这张小joker啦，谁叫你们离蝙蝠侠最远呢。”

乘客里有人低声骂了一句蝙蝠侠来得太慢到现在还没来救他们之类的话，有几个人小声附和。Joker哈哈大笑着宣布等蝙蝠飞到他们的车上再说，“现在蝙蝠要拆的那个就是车底炸弹，这可得花上他一阵功夫。那么……”他挠着下巴，“限速五十更合适点儿。”他又调了一次最低限速。

Dick全程看着Joker操作，直到对方再次切断讯号，他对Tim点点头，回到了再次猛踩油门的Jason的驾驶座边。在车载电视重新切回广告时，Tim成功把车内一段众人都安静坐在自己座位上满脸惊恐的短录像发送了过去，同时剪切了一些乘客看电视的短视频还有其他小视频片段，以待需要时切换给Joker那边迷惑对方。

“有个坏消息！”Gordon警长在开到了公交左侧的警车里喊话，“前面有段路还没修好！”

“还有多远！”Jason边开车边喊回去。高速公路上两侧的路灯已经全部点亮，警方清空了93号高速公路——前面那辆公交撞飞了入口处“维修中”的牌子，蝙蝠侠大概在车底拆弹，Jason跟着开了过去，直上高架公路。

“二十几英里！中间是超过五十英尺的大洞！”警长喊回来，“我们已经架设好了一个跳板，到时候你们——”Gordon比划着接下来要他们做的事，“开到全速跳过去！”

“你们这是玩命！”Jason吼回去。Dick抹了抹脸上的脏污和汗水，深呼吸了一次。“公交车特技表演？我可没想过哥谭夜生活这么丰富。”

“你没见识过的多了，布鲁德海文也没好到哪去。”Jason看着前面那辆歪歪扭扭前行的公交，车速还维持在53-55左右，蝙蝠侠在车底拆弹——那披风没卷进轮子里肯定是什么小机关。他分心看了一眼Dick乱七八糟的样子，深灰拉链运动衫上印着蓝色肩袖条纹，再加上褪色牛仔裤？配色挺可怕，还在车底滚了一身灰和油污，但蓝眼睛十分明亮。“所以你们那边警局还教杂技？车底爬得很顺手啊Dickie Bird。”

“没，我在马戏团长大，天生好手。”Dick自夸了一句，揉了揉Jason汗湿的肩颈皮肤，被Jason抗议说别把你一手油污抹我夹克领子上。“喔那车安全了。”

旁边那辆公交减慢了速度，车内乘客拥抱欢呼，Jason和Dick他们这辆车迅速超了过去，Gordon的警车仍然紧跟其后。

“看来我们是最后底牌，”Jason咬牙把控着方向盘，前方警察临时假设在高架空洞前的跳板一看就是附近维修工地凑出来的铁板，两三个警察和工人挥舞着荧光指挥棒指挥他们开过去。“妈的那角度不够大！我们过不去！”

“不不Jaybird我们必须过去！”Dick抓得Jason肩颈都疼了，“踩油门踩油门踩油门！大家交叉手臂！抓紧扶手，低下头！”乘客们立刻照做，Tim和Damian刚切回即时传送就合上电脑挤在了一张座位里，合力保护那台笔电。Jason下死力踩着油门，连Dick也用力踩在他的靴子上，两人一起把油门踩到最大，Dick一手抓紧方向盘一手抱紧了Jason的脑袋低头抵抗冲击，在他们整辆车全速开上那吱嘎作响的临时跳板腾空飞起时，Jason猛地抓住了Dick的肩膀把他们拉得更紧。

整辆车轰隆一声重重砸在了对面的高架路面上，每个人都被震得从座椅里弹了起来又摔了回去，Tim的笔电差点撞上地板，Damian眼疾手快帮他捞了一把。Dick和Jason震完后抬起了头，抓紧时间拧方向盘让车没下一秒撞上路边水泥墙。

全车乘客欢呼起来互相拥抱，Tim和Damian也吐出一大口气抱了抱对方肩膀，两人再次跪在地板上在座椅上打开笔电，Tim注意着乘客们的反应，等他们缓过来一些后就能再次把摄像头切到录像循环播放状态。“YES！！！”Jason握拳猛砸了一下方向盘，咬牙吼了一声。Dick用力在Jason汗水淋漓的额角上亲了非常响亮的一口，大笑出声。

“好了大伙儿我们还得稳住！”Dick跟几个乘客互相击掌后说，“Joker现在全副精力大概都在我们身上了。”他看向车后迅速退远的高架洞口，警车的红蓝顶灯卡在了那个临时跳板后，已经转头打算从另一条路追上他们，蝙蝠侠估计也没法飞越这五十英尺。公交车背后的路面上还拖出了长长一条深色印迹……“我们在漏油？！”Dick几步回到Jason身边，果然油箱快见底了，可能是刚才空中飞车导致油箱撞上了什么。“电池还能撑一阵子，我们还有多久？”

“不知道，几分钟？”Jason反驳，“前面是机场！机场空间足够！”他朝岔路转方向盘，司机冲过来帮他调整到油电动力切换模式。Dick回头看到Tim和Damian对他们比出拇指——93号高速正在维修，路边还堆着些材料和装水的桶，前方哥谭机场已经为他们开辟了一条通路，几辆警车停在入口那儿给他们指路。一辆大型平板拖车在机场一条跑道上等候。Jason把车歪歪倒倒地开进机场空旷的区域内，拖车马上就跟在了公交身边。

“我们在漏油！”Dick冲那边的特勤小组喊话。对方喊回来让他们马上从车里撤离，在拖车上架起了板子，司机冲过来打开了车后门，拖车想办法和Jason并列前行，把板子搭在了车后门那里。

“蝙蝠侠和警方已经找到了小丑！”特勤小队伸手帮助乘客穿过板子抵达安全的拖车上，“快下来！”

Dick帮助乘客们一个个下车，摇摇晃晃地从炸弹上方脱险。Jason看着迅速见底的油量冲小队喊：“给我个踩油门的玩意儿！”

特勤小队递过来一根长棍，Dick接住了，帮助把一位老人送过搭板，Tim和Damian已经合上电脑冲了过来，落在了最后。Dick一把抓过那台笔电丢了过去，被特勤小队稳稳接住，Tim胆子够大，几步就跑上了拖车，Damian却退缩着有点犹豫。

“没事的伙计，”Dick又揉了一把他脑袋上的兜帽，“很快就结束了。”他用力抱了抱Damian的小肩膀。

Damian深吸一口气，伸出手去抓对面特勤小队的手——公交车可能在连续几小时的粗暴行驶中终于不堪重负，就在Damian刚抓住对方的手时，右后轮爆胎了——Jason猛打方向盘努力控制车头方向，Dick差点被甩飞出去，Damian整个小身体都摔在了搭板上险些被卷入轮胎下。特勤小队好不容易才把他拽上了拖车，一爬上拖车，Damian就被Tim拉过去检查哪里受了伤。

整辆公交车不受控制地蛇形起来，Jason边骂脏话边使劲稳住方向，Dick抓着那根长棍冲回了驾驶座，帮忙把棍子抵在了座椅和油门之间，抓起之前的扳手固定住方向盘。Jason终于能从驾驶座里爬出来，Dick又抓起之前的绳子在方向盘上绕了几圈，Jason帮忙打了一个不算紧的绳结。

“玩过滑雪吗？”Dick拽着绳子拉到车厢中部那个爬下去检查底盘的洞口，喘着气问。那块地板盖子还挺大，一端有个足以把三根手指扣进去，用来把它从地板上掀起来的开口。Jason看明白了，帮他把这块板子卡在洞口边缘，Dick将绳结另一端的拖车扣都卡在了开口上。“没玩过双人滑雪。”他回答，在连着大喊大叫了这么久后声音嘶哑。“这板子可不够大。”

“看来我们得低空飞行了。”Dick露出一个大大的笑容，得到Jason一个巨大的白眼。板子卡得差不多后，他们两个互相挤着躺在了板子上，Dick是体型小一点的那个，Jason一把按住他的脑袋把他闷在自己肩膀上，尽可能蜷起两条腿，Dick刚抓住Jason背后的夹克料子就被他抓住小臂把手塞进夹克里侧，于是Dick抓紧了Jason夹克下被汗水浸透的T恤布料。Jason只赶得及把手紧紧圈住Dick的肩膀，车底就在鬼知道什么原理作用下爆出了危险的火花，系在方向盘上的绳结一点一点在两人的体重和拉力下变松，整块地板盖连同他们俩在绳结脱开的那一刻擦着机场水泥地从车底滑了出去，一直在地面上蹭出去老远才停下。

接着是一声撞击与紧跟其后的轰隆声响，Jason试着睁开一只眼睛，Dick也动了动。两人对视了好几秒才反应过来，小心地扭头察看四周，直到看到那辆可恶的公交车撞上了一台……大概是Wayne企业的专机，爆出巨大的火球，把周围一切都覆盖上了明亮的橙红色。

Jason和Dick终于松懈下来，瘫在了那块救了他们的临时滑雪板上。一旦松了劲Jason就连一根手指都抬不起来了，所有的力气大概都在拧方向盘时用得一干二净彻彻底底。Dick花了半天才把紧攥着Jason后背T恤的手指松开，试着抽回手臂时察觉到了不对劲，他摸了摸不对劲的位置：“……你的夹克是不是破了？”

Jason摊在脏兮兮的车厢地板盖子上，听到这话勉强动了动肩膀。Dick抽回手臂，发现Jason的皮夹克肩背上沾了不少油污还被可能是车底某些装置给划了个差点开成两半的开口，连带Dick的运动衫袖子都有一道大划口，露出了下面的黑色长袖T恤。

“这夹克是个英雄。”Dick笑了，翻了半个身侧躺在——他还枕在Jason胳膊上。Jason也终于找到了点力气翻身，摊开手脚躺平。警方和机场工作人员冲过来灭火，有个医务人员停在他们旁边：“能起来吗？最好撤到医疗车那里让我们为你检查。”

“——我得缓一会儿。”Jason艰难地说。Dick还有力气摆了一下手：“我也是。”

医务人员被逗乐了，回去帮助那些惊魂未定的乘客们。Jason瞪着被爆炸和火球照亮了大半的哥谭夜空，Dick也盯着在火光下显得黯淡的星星们——Damian的脑袋出现在Dick视线里，最年幼的男孩低头看着他们俩：“喂。”

“怎么了？”Dick伸手要戳他，Damian这回没抗议Dick的手指。

“Alfred很快就会来接我，”Damian别别扭扭地说。Jason扭头看向他，得到Damian一个回瞪。“父亲会感谢你们的。”他抬起了下巴，看着还有点不情愿。

Dick和Jason互相看了一眼。Tim抱着笔电出现在Damian身后，“他父亲是Bruce Wayne。”

“那个哥谭首富？”Jason嫌弃地说，又看向Tim：“小鬼，你怎么知道？”

“我以前黑进过哥谭人口数据库。”Tim和Damian都灰头土脸，但都没Dick和Jason看着糟糕。Dick想了一想，“我知道Wayne的管家叫Alfred，你父亲不在城里？”

“对。”Damian皱着眉，在这么小一个男孩脸上露出不耐烦的表情还有点儿凶。“我今天本来是在认真地离家出走，Joker把这整个变成了一个笑料。”

“Joker那操蛋玩意儿。”Jason抱怨，挣扎着伸手揉了一把脸，看向警方和医护人员那边。“行了，我得走了。”他勉强撑着自己，花了快十秒才坐了起来。Dick看了一眼他的后背发现除了夹克的划口挺大之外没有伤口，于是一边按摩着自己的肩膀和手臂，一边跟着坐了起来。Jason活动了几下手脚，现在他浑身上下都跟刚干过一场群架那样累。Tim再次开口：“医疗车那里有咖啡和毯子，我去给你们拿。”

Damian在他刚说完就跑了过去，Tim只得站在原地，打量坐在地上的两人确认他们没什么伤口后，对Dick说：“Grayson警官，哥谭警方肯定会就这件事向我们所有人问话，你能不能……”他说着有点犹豫，年轻的脸上没先前在车里黑摄像头时冷静。

“我想Gordon局长肯定会问你的黑客技术从哪来的，”Dick想了想，在地上坐得随随便便。旁边Jason的坐姿就谨慎得多，仿佛他随时能跳起来再打一场。“你得走保护证人这条路，”Jason说，皱着眉，额前那缕白发脏得发灰。“Joker那混球迟早会用各种方式逼你给他干点什么，蝙蝠侠根本救不了你。”

Dick看向Jason。Damian抱着一托盘四纸杯饮料和一卷夹在胳膊下的橘色毯子跑了回来，Tim直接伸手拿了一杯咖啡先喝了一大口：“恶。”他皱起脸。

“年轻人别喝那么多咖啡，你会失眠的。”Dick好笑地接过了纸杯，Jason拿了最后一杯，刚喝了一口就差点吐出来：“是汽水。”Damian把毯子扔到了Dick膝盖上，手里的杯子冒着热气。Jason挣扎着爬了起来，Damian试图逃跑的举动很快被暴力压制。Jason拿回了自己的咖啡，腋下夹着Damian的脑袋——Damian使劲了半天都没挣脱开，只得愤愤地喝着汽水抱怨Jason身上都是汗臭和机油味儿。

Dick没什么怨言地喝着另一杯汽水，展开毯子披在了自己肩上。Tim在三大口咖啡后才缓过来一些，肩膀放松了不少：“是因为你有经验？我知道你是谁，你是Joker上一次人质大案的——”

“停。”Jason用咖啡杯指着Tim的脸，眉毛皱得更紧了，连Damian都在停止了挣扎。“你黑了警局档案？警局那些文件里可没我的名字和照片。”

Dick盯着Tim，男孩在Jason的突然袭击下顿了顿，又继续开口：“不，我黑了一点蝙蝠侠的档案。”他看了一眼Damian。

Damian瞪大眼睛，Dick也睁大了眼睛，从地上爬了起来。Jason低头看了一眼Damian，Damian现在在怒瞪Tim。

“操他的Bruce Wayne是蝙蝠侠？”Jason低声感叹，“我就知道！”他放开了Damian，最小的男孩给了他相当用力的一脚，被Jason躲开了，再次拎起他的兜帽衣领好让Damian的小声抗议不伤到任何人。“蝙蝠那些装备绝不是穷人能搞出来的玩意。”

“我也知道你是谁，”Tim转向Dick时有点不好意思，“你是‘飞翔的Grayson’家族最后一员，在哥谭巡演那次我就在观众席上，所以——”他防备地把笔电和咖啡都抱紧了一点儿。“你一报出名字我就认出了你 。”

“你绝对需要证人保护，Timmy boy，坏人们只会往死里利用你这脑子。”Dick在他肩膀上轻拍，安慰地揉了揉。Jason在Damian终于安静下来（并愤怒地大口喝着汽水）后压低声音追问：“蝙蝠那里还有受害人档案？我他妈成了什么？他的良心吗？”

“我只看到一点点就被发现了，不过没错，你在那件事后的治疗和生活和……他都持续关注着。”Tim耸肩，隐去了一小段细节没说。Dick展开一角毯子搭在Tim肩上，Damian看着更生气了。“蝙蝠侠警告过我来着，他调查过我，说不定等会儿他会亲自来问我问题。”

“那蝙蝠真是个诡异的跟踪狂，”Jason烦躁地喝了一大口糟糕的咖啡，“他跟Joker的关系绝对有问题。”

“不准那么说我父亲！”Damian嘶嘶抗议，又试图踢他，Jason继续拎着他的后衣领。

“我想你们有些误会。”Dick观察Jason和Damian的互动。Jason为这句话翻了个白眼：“少来，警官，别施展你那套过度关心的伎俩，我绝不会跟蝙蝠还有那什么真实身份照面的。”他把Damian往Dick那边一推就要走，Dick接住了最小的男孩，冲过去试图阻止Jason跑路——Jason下意识格挡促使Dick出招，两个纸杯都落在了地上。Jason更高也更强壮，但Dick杂技演员的经验让他更为灵活，没几下他们俩就互相制住了对方滚倒在地上，谁也没法逃开。

“你们俩绝对受过训练。”Damian一脸怀疑，Tim镇定地拉起刚刚Dick抛下的毯子盖住他们两个更年轻的肩膀。

Dick为这格斗风格的熟悉感皱眉，现在他再次打量了Jason一遍，Jason脸上流露出一点认出什么的表情，又马上变成了“卧槽完了”这个结果。

“……红头罩。”Dick低声确认，放开压制他的腿锁技巧。

“操！你没事跑哥谭来干什么！”Jason愤愤地反驳，松开了扭着Dick胳膊的手劲。“你这蓝鸟在布鲁德海文飞得不是挺得意吗？”

“我来调查最近一桩毒品走私案，”Dick看了Tim一眼，Tim点头表示自己也黑到了相关消息，Dick把注意力转回Jason身上。两人刚刚干架没下死手，但对于今天的过度刺激来说只会更加酸痛，互相撑着重新站直。“我听说红头罩管着哥谭的毒品交易。”

“对，”Jason没好气地拍打身上的尘土，但汽车机油什么的没法去掉。“交易推迟了，不然我干嘛不带枪就乘车——操我他妈为什么要告诉你？除非你先告诉我，夜翼。”

“父亲一直在跟踪调查你，”Damian突然开口，裹了更多毯子。Tim喝着咖啡观察他们三人的表情变化。“有好几次你杀人的时候父亲就在附近——”

“所以他要把我关进阿卡姆，是不是？”Jason迈了一步对上仰头瞪他的Damian。“告诉你那富豪老爸，蝙蝠那一套行不通，有些疯子就得喂颗子弹，我他妈本来该是Joker最后一个受害者！他对Gordon的女儿干了什么你肯定知道！”

“父亲当然知道！”Damian喊回去，声音大得引起了警方和医疗人员的注意，Dick向他们那边示意没事。

“你的管家来了。”Tim提醒。他们都看到了开进机场入口的一辆黑色豪车，一位年长的绅士下车后就冲了过来，跪下来把Damian紧紧抱住：“Damian少爷，我非常庆幸你现在毫发无损。”

Damian僵硬地被抱了几秒，然后拍了拍他够得到的Alfred的后背：“Alfred，他们三个人都知道B的事情。”

Alfred目视检查了一番Damian，才站直身体向Dick，Jason和Tim道谢：“既然如此，Bruce老爷一定非常愿意在Wayne大宅与你们见上一面。”

“门都没有。”Jason想溜，Dick抓紧了他的小臂：“你敢跑就别想知道布鲁德海文的毒贩情报。”他低声威胁。

“操！”Jason低声反驳。

Alfred挑起眉毛，明智地没对这句脏话发表任何看法。他走向警方与他们交涉，很快回来带领Damian，Tim以及拖着Jason的Dick坐上黑色豪车，向哥谭最高地标之一Wayne庄园驶去。Jason在加长车后座里有点坐立不安，Dick也有一点，不过他大部分注意力都用来稳住身旁想跳车的Jason了。Tim坐在另一边座位里再次打开自己的笔电，重新调试起自己的程序。Damian嘲笑了一声Jason的平民作风后被Alfred提醒要礼貌，抱着手臂不说话了。

“想都别想我跟那只蝙蝠谈话。”Jason条件反射地摸向自己腰侧发现今晚没带枪，烦躁地在膝盖上握紧拳头。

Damian哼了一声，还是没说一个字。

Dick叹了口气：“我也知道一点你的事，Jason。”

Jason瞪他：“你们这帮义警都是没得救的偏执狂。”

“你自己也是个义警，还是法外之徒那种类型。”Dick给了他手臂上一下，“但在今天之前我都不知道你的名字和脸，你长大了很多。Joker那一次……我也在哥谭，本来那天想去看看我父母的墓地。”

“那疯子差点全哥谭直播怎么用撬棍活生生打死一个未成年人还把他给活埋了，是不是？”Jason嘲讽，“现在你知道了，闭嘴吧蓝鸟，布鲁德海文那帮毒贩都知道夜翼揍人时也说个没完。”

Dick笑了，“你知道各城市的义警之间很少互相帮忙，但那一次B让我加入了。”他一胳膊揽住Jason结实的肩膀，对面Damian看看他们又看看Tim的电脑，防弹车窗外飞驰的哥谭街道勉强称得上漂亮。Jason怀疑地瞪着他，不过Dick的蓝眼睛看起来太他妈真诚了，难怪夜翼需要多米诺眼罩。“我们当时都以为你死了，B一度把Joker揍到昏迷过去——”

“但他没杀了那个疯子，蝙蝠侠‘坚持’不杀人。你他妈知道徒手刨开六英尺泥土是什么感觉吗？”Jason再次嘲讽，“阿卡姆也关不住他，让我猜猜，蝙蝠又把那疯子救活了。”

“界限很容易跨过，Jason，”Dick说，“该制裁Joker的是法律。”

“废除死刑就是最蠢的法律。”Jason反驳，“别跟我扯正义那一套，在别的地方这可能行得通，哥谭？这破地儿烂透了，我管着毒品之后死人和致残可比先前少多了。”

“这得等我们见到蝙蝠侠之后再讨论。”Dick露出一个笑容。

“我他妈没答应跟蝙蝠谈！”

“注意别说脏话。”Dick纠正。Jason想拍开他的手但没成功，“你是个抱抱狂魔还是什么鬼，布鲁德海文那些蠢货是不是被你说教说到烦死？管你自己的城市去！”

“这个案子我们必须合作，”Dick的口吻很正式，“也许还需要借助一点其他义警的情报网，多拖一天就有更多的人陷入危险——”Jason勉强点了头，坚持只在这一个横跨了数个城市的贩毒案子上合作，Dick同意了：“先干正事，然后才是谈话。”

“你非要监督这个谈话？你又不是我妈。”Jason瞄着窗外，计划着逃脱路线，但Dick不光揽着他的肩膀，另一只手还伸过来握住了Jason的一只拳头——操他的Jason的手在抖，他瞪着背叛的双手，努力深呼吸好缓解一些在车厢里的憋闷感——一旦注意到了这车内空间有多小，远比公交车内部小得多，他的呼吸就开始急促起来，根本无法控制。

Dick当然注意到了Jason冒出的冷汗，他想了想就明白了。“我得开一点窗。”他按下开窗按钮，Damian抗议“这不安全！”啪地把防弹车窗又关上了。连Tim都从电脑屏幕上抬起了视线，但他什么也没说。

“有点幽闭恐惧，”Dick对他友好地笑笑，“马戏团的帐篷可比一幢豪宅还要大，我从来就不喜欢狭窄的空间。”

Jason在感受到车窗缝隙溜进来的夜间街道气息后缓和了一点，Damian正反驳Dick“Wayne庄园比马戏团更大”，Jason向后靠了一点，慢慢重新掌控自己的呼吸频率。

“Damian，”Tim开口，“想知道我是怎么黑进B的系统吗？”

Damian的注意力被转移了。Dick握着Jason一只拳头按摩手背，直到Jason握得指关节发白的拳头能松开。

“什么也别说，”Jason低声警告，“我刚才呛了太多烟尘。”

“上回我们见面时我大概踢断了你的两根肋骨。”Dick转移话题，“不过你让我左臂骨折，我们扯平了。”

Jason怀疑地打量他，“转得真生硬。”他抱怨。

“实际上我更想问你的白发怎么来的，就义警而言它是个显眼的标志，没听说过最近流行染前额头发。”Dick笑了，看着Jason态度稍稍软化，不明显，因为红头罩绷着表情，但他的绿眼睛柔和了一点儿。“我对整个哥谭和布鲁德海文发誓我好奇很久了。虽然我得说我就见过你没戴头罩那么一次——你还戴着多米诺面具和半脸血，那真不是个好奇的好时机，现在近看也不怎么像染过色。”

Jason小幅度地耸肩，“Joker，”他承认，再把视线移向Dick那边开了条缝的车窗，已经靠近Wayne庄园了。“大概是撬棍打碎了这里的头盖骨，鬼知道怎么影响了头发。”他指了指额角头发附近一处很不明显的疤痕。Dick已经伸手摸了上去，Jason僵住了：“你绝对是个肢体接触爱好者。”

“老习惯很难改。”Dick仔细摸了摸那道手术后又消除过的疤痕，感觉着Jason在这点细微碰触下都会下意识警觉，又慢慢放松下来，Dick悄悄松了一口气。“今天之前我还不知道你也是个飙车爱好者，我在想，哪天夜巡之后说不定我们能比一场。”

“你那辆夜翼车性能不行，”Jason嗤之以鼻，“改装车你得找老Joe，等会儿我把他号码给你。”

“好极了，这约会就这么定了。”Dick兴高采烈地把Jason的肩膀揽紧了一点。Jason惊了一秒：“什么？这可不是约会！”

“这当然是，我知道布鲁德海文有哪些好酒馆，小翅膀。”Dick晃着Jason的肩膀，好笑地看着Jason不光紧绷了起来还有点脸红，他抗议：“不要叫我小翅膀！”

“你T恤背后的小翅膀相当可爱，”Dick的手移到Jason被划破的皮衣裂口上，内搭的黑色T恤背后印刷了一对白色小翅膀的图案，之前他们扭打时Dick就看到了。“你干架的时候也远比这块头看上去轻盈。”

“那是我训练有方！”Jason现在连耳朵也红了，试图挣脱Dick的肢体接触狂魔，车内空间不够大导致他无法成功。“我他妈就随手抓了一件衣服！”小幅度挣扎间Jason现在已经相当破烂的夹克口袋里还滑出了半包烟。

“吸烟有害健康。”Dick迅速把烟装进了自己的运动衫口袋，Jason低声咆哮着“还我！”都没能弄回来，在狭小空间里Dick的灵活更占优势。Jason嘟囔着“Dickie Bird你他妈没完了”但也被成功转移了注意力。

车驶进了Wayne庄园大门，缓缓停进车库。一开车门Jason就迅速窜了出来，深呼吸了好几口新鲜空气，Damian不屑地对他撇了撇嘴。“跟我来。”他给三个人领路，Alfred跟在一侧，这让Jason的逃跑计划完全没有施展余地（Dick仍然拖着他的胳膊）。

管家将他们引进厨房边的会客室，请他们稍等，Bruce Wayne也就是蝙蝠侠很快会抵达，并端出了红茶与小甜饼。Damian啃着点心，不时瞄向墙上的钟。Tim大概是他们中最镇定的一个，继续在笔电上进行他的黑客计划。

“在我搬去布鲁德海文前，差点当了B的助手。”Dick捧着红茶杯说。“那时我一心想给父母报仇，B想盯着我不让我越界，他直接把凶手丢进了监狱。”

Jason一脸怀疑，“越界没你想得那么容易。”顺带猛吃小甜饼。

“也没那么难，”Dick耸肩，拿了一块小甜饼。“我懂一部分你的感受，不是全部，Jay，但我懂。”

Jason不置可否，“我在那破事之后收到了一大笔赔偿金。”

“你拿来干什么了？”Dick追问。

“学我需要的东西，活下去。”Jason随随便便地回答，“你不是第一个蝙蝠想放在眼皮底下盯着的危险分子，别以为披着义警的皮那控制狂就不会把你查得连内裤什么颜色都一清二楚。”

“我也是。”Tim从电脑上抬起头，“蝙蝠侠需要一个助手处理一些事物，我曾经自荐过。”

“我才是父亲的助手和继承人！”Damian小声反对。

“知道，吃你的饼干。”Jason驳回Damian的反对，Dick也给了他一个“希望你好好坐着”的眼神，Damian用力咬着饼干继续生闷气。

“蝙蝠侠可能会再次提出这个要求，把我们放置在他和整个正义联盟可控的位置上。”Tim合上了笔记本屏幕。“适度的合作有好处。”

“我的耳朵听到了一个‘但是’。”Jason说，放下了茶杯。

“拯救生命？没问题。”Dick向后陷进沙发靠垫里，完全没管身上有多少脏蹭在了可能比他公寓还贵的刺绣靠垫上。“一切行动听指挥？没门，否则我为什么要跑去布鲁德海文？哥谭是蝙蝠侠的。”

“哥谭的毒品管控是我的。”Jason强调。

“我们的目标一致。”Tim点点头，从口袋里掏出自己的手机。“交换号码？”

几人交换了联络方式，义警和真实身份都有。Damian也坚持跟他们换了联络方式：“父亲从不带我去夜巡！我就想看看你们怎么反对B，除了正义联盟那几个，我还没见过多少人能成功反对B的指挥。”

Alfred从大厅走了过来：“Bruce老爷已经到了，请随我来。”

他们都站了起来，跟随Alfred去见蝙蝠侠的真实身份。Dick和Jason落在了最后，Dick仍然一手搭在Jason肩膀上。“你很紧张啊小翅膀。”他捏了捏Jason肩膀上紧绷的肌肉。

“我才没。”Jason小声反对，试图从Dick的肢体接触中挣脱——又没成功。

“我觉得解决这个案子后我们可以去喝杯咖啡什么的。”Dick小声说。“义警想找个人正常聊聊天可不太容易。”

“你一个人就能把对话给说完了。”Jason揉了一把脸。“我可听说你前女友能从哥谭排队到布鲁德海文。”

“这个嘛，我也没那么直。而且你打听过我的情史实在让人受宠若惊。”Dick笑着解决这个问题，“何况我盯着红头罩很久了，以至于我决定抓住任何一个机会去接近他。”他想了想又加了一句，“顺带阻止他太过出格。”

“你想得挺美。”Jason咕哝。

“别以为我不知道之前几次干架时你都盯着我的屁股。”Dick把声音压得更低，“中立地点怎么样？两城交界处有几家不错的店。”

Alfred把他们引进Wayne大宅的大厅，蝙蝠侠——Bruce Wayne大概刚卸下蝙蝠侠装备，整个人看着和哥谭小报上的傻瓜阔佬就像性格完全相反的双胞胎兄弟。Damian冲向了父亲但又在Bruce面前刹车了，强行礼貌地对父亲点头致意：“父亲，他们三人救了我和全车乘客，我想你已经知道他们是谁了。”

“红罗宾，夜翼和红头罩。”蝙蝠侠直接叫出他们三人的代号，伸手做了个邀请他们入座的动作，没戴面罩Bruce Wayne居然也能这么蝙蝠侠……可怕。

“他妈的是场硬仗。”Jason忍不住低声抱怨。

“干完活就跑。”Dick低声赞同。

竟然看法一致。Jason看了他一眼，Dick没反应过来，困惑地看回来。不过满身脏兮兮的夜翼就算一脸灰尘油污也格外好看，在那充满亲和力的漂亮笑容和看似毫无威胁的肢体语言下，夜翼和红头罩战力不相上下，甚至经验还更多一筹。

红头罩面对危险可从不会退缩。Jason皱眉想了想接下来要干的事：查案，跟蝙蝠对着干——蝙蝠对他开枪杀人不满了很久，Jason很不情愿地承认他现在还没被关进监狱纯粹是走运——和夜翼搞好关系没毛病。

以及之前几次义警对峙时他确实挺感兴趣来着，当然这会儿他也不会承认的。

“行吧，”Jason在他们都坐进蝙蝠侠家豪华沙发里时说，“但时间我来定。”

肩膀挨着他的Dick回以一个意味深长的微笑。

END


End file.
